


like peas in a pod

by toothpasteumbrella



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, charlie and ranboo vibe with some slimes, is this fluff i dont know im tagging it fluff, they are straight vibin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothpasteumbrella/pseuds/toothpasteumbrella
Summary: Countless slimes hopped around Charlie-- all various sizes. They crowded around him, some even nudging against his leg and a couple placed on his shoulder. Charlie sat cross-legged on the stone floor, grin spread wide as he pet a smaller blob.“Hope you don’t mind them! They don’t hurt, don’t worry.”Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, warily stepping down the steps.“Last thing I expected to see today. How’d you-- how’d you, like, even get all these lil’ dudes?”“Dunno.” chirped Charlie, gently tossing a slime between his hands. The slime seemed as if it was giggling, and had a small snaggle tooth. “Just kinda showed up.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	like peas in a pod

**Author's Note:**

> (rubs hands together) charlie slimecicle

Ranboo waltzed along the path to Charlie’s little hole. The man hummed softly with his step, dodging potholes along and watching stars glimmer.

It was an impromptu night-visit. Ranboo had wanted to stop by Charlie’s home earlier, but had lost track of time. His gift of cooked fish was destined to be delivered, and he figured to simply drop it off by his door were Charlie to be asleep. Slime was a friendly man, and it felt nice to help out a new member.

Ranboo tried not to let his mind wander as he walked further along (albeit, his mind still tended to draw off-track thinking about his gift). He rounded a final corner, and spotted the warm light from under Charlie’s door.

“Knock knock!” he sang, gently tapping his knuckles against the spruce. His ears perked as muffled noises sounded from behind, but couldn't quite distinguish what it was.

“Ranboo?” called Slime, and the half-enderman could hear the smile in his voice. “Come on in, watch your step!”

Ranboo happily opened the spruce door, pausing at the sight in front of him. Charlie was a friendly man, but he didn’t expect him to be _this_ friendly.

Countless slimes hopped around Charlie-- all various sizes. They crowded around him, some even nudging against his leg and a couple placed on his shoulder. Charlie sat cross-legged on the stone floor, grin spread wide as he pet a smaller blob.

“Hope you don’t mind them! They don’t hurt, don’t worry.”

Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, warily stepping down the rickety stairs.

“Last thing I expected to see today. How’d you-- how’d you, like, even get all these lil’ dudes?”

“Dunno.” chirped Charlie, gently tossing a slime between his hands. The slime seemed as if it was giggling, and had a small snaggle tooth. “Just kinda showed up.”

“Docile, too,” Ranboo noted, setting his fish on top of Charlie’s furnace. “Oh, yeah! I came to bring you some food.”

Charlie glanced up, wiping some green goop off of his glasses. “I appreciate it, man. Ooh-- did you know these things don’t eat? They just, like, dissolve stuff inside of them slowly. Come, look!”

Ranboo sat across from him. A few smaller slimes shuffled close to the half-enderman, but predominantly stayed within Charlie’s range.

“It’s like they’re drawn to you, or something,” Ranboo commented, watching as Slime reached over to grab a parchment of paper. “They look… friendlier, too. Cuter.”

“Must be my immaculate vibe,” Charlie snorted, tearing a bit of the paper and feeding it to a slime to the right of him. They both watched as slime’s goopy form slowly ripped apart the scrap.

“You could raise, like, a slime army, man!”

“Pfft-- yeah, and it’d take the slimes like, a full day to hop across the battlefield.”

“But they’d mow everything in their path! Think about it!”

“I’m not gonna raise a slime army, Ranboo!”

The two fell into a fit of giggles, warm torches dimly lighting Slimecicle’s little coven. Charlie’s laughter was bright, and Ranboo felt as if the world’s atmosphere itself became more relaxed each time the man smiled.

Eventually, the night’s hours drew too close to midnight, and Ranboo said his farewell to Slime and his new -found slime army. The half-enderman left with a spring in his step and a smile on his face from the interaction with the new member.


End file.
